Eyes Toward Destiny
by VolpyroHarry
Summary: This world is corrupt, the Kyuubi says. Naruto agrees. An attack on the young Naruto in which Naruto loses an eye only to be replaced by a new one, a more powerful one. Watch as Naruto sets out to achieve his dream. The dream of conquering the world.


Eyes Toward Destiny

A story by VolpyroHarry

Chapter I

Yo, what's up all you lovely fanfic readers out there, I decided to start this story which has been nagging in my mind for some time now. So I decided I might as well start it. There will be no pairing votes here as I've decided that this story will be a Naruto x Kurenai and Anko.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts__'_

"**Kyuubi/summons/etc… talk"**

"_**Kyuubi/summons/etc… **__**talk**__**"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This world is rotten," said the giant fox as he idly sat in his gigantic cage; a cage that seemed to be in the center of a never-ending darkness. It was through this belief that he had already attempted to change it whether it be through destruction. He was the Kyuubi, the strongest and most clever of the 9 biju, on the contrary with all his power, was unsuccessful thanks to that man. The fox's eyes narrowed as he thought of that man, the Yondaime, who had stopped him in his tracks and sealed him inside this wretch of a human.

The fox turned his head as he looked at the boy that he was inside of. He couldn't help but giving a sinister leer, "Foolish mortal, despite your best efforts, I will still be the winner, and all to think it'll be through your unwilled sacrifice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This world is rotten said a young six year old. He wore blue sandals, blue shorts, and a white shirt with the leaf spiral on it. He sat atop the Hokage monument, a huge stone multifaceted border of Konoha, in the Land of Fire. This used to be a normal part of nature, but the residents used it as a way of commemorating their beloved heroes, their Hokages. The top made him sick. He stood up and decided he might as well go home, there was nothing to do here besides watch the clouds which he loved to do so much. After all, it gave him tranquility from the hate of the other residents. Alas he was hungry, and he couldn't enjoy clouds on an empty stomach.

He went and walked down the staircase and in a span of 15 minutes, made it to the base of the huge mountain. He placed his hands in his pockets and began to whistle a tune he had heard when he was younger. As he whistled, he couldn't pretend that he couldn't feel the narrowing of eyes, and the clenching of teeth as he walked. His mere presence brought civil unrest to the villagers. His concern was why; no one hates you for no reason right?

It didn't take him long to realize that many were gathering in quite the numbers. This wasn't necessarily the first time this had happened. But years of having to get away made him quite the stealth master; well at least for his level. This sort of treatment had caused him to also be aware of everything around him; the simplest things, he realized could be a weapon. Days alone had forced him to preoccupy himself with books, and along with the higher vocabulary, a more intellectual self. Sometimes he shuddered if he hadn't done the reading; he theorized that he would've ended up a retard with acute ADHD.

He quickly turned and heading into an alley, usually such places would be a great way to be attacked, but he made escape plans which he converted into routes that allowed him to escape. This network spread around the villages in approximate 463 places, well 445, since one of areas of escape would soon be refashioned into a part of a Konoha forest reserve. The crowd grinned stupidly as they followed him, expecting that they had cornered the "stupid" little kid. Their expression turned into one of complete bafflement as they couldn't see hide or hair of the young boy. They searched around for a few minutes before scowling and turning around.

As soon as they were a good distance away, a section of a wall shifted slightly and was revealed to be a ninja cloak often used to hide ninjas in conspicuous locations. The fact that this was a ninja village; yet couldn't recognize something like this, civilians or not was shameful. He looked around before folding the cloak and putting it against the wall behind an old poster. He began walking away when a kunai landed just where his foot had been.

Naruto's eyes widened, it wouldn't also be the first time that ninja had come along to go "Naruto hunting," but mostly it was inexperienced chunins or genins. However, the concise precision of the kunai's trajectory coupled with the distance and angle at which it was thrown showed Naruto that this was someone way more skilled than a chunin or genin, most likely a jonin. He wouldn't have been worried if it was a genin/chunin as he was at least a genin in terms of taijutsu, granted it was only a more elegant form of street brawling united with Naruto's mental prowess that allowed him to be on par with chunins.

He turned around slowly; there on top of the infrastructure in formal anbu attire, mask and all, was a young man, notably about 18. Naruto swore under his breathe, it could be an actual anbu or someone merely dressed as one, but the implications still showed that he was above his current level. He knew his only choice was to run, screw his keeping his escape routes hidden; he wouldn't be using this one again after this. He quickly reached the garbage bin, and opened the top. All garbage bins were owned by one major garbage business and placed in specific locations for the benefic of Konoha residents, this bin was neither; however, many didn't notice as it was just a garbage bin. Inside was actually a mini tunnel, that if Naruto could fit in and acted as a slide for him and placed near the Hokage Tower, probably the most safe place for him as it was always under the watchful eye of the 3rd Hokage.

Just as he was about to jump inside, the assailant landed right on top of the bin, and using some strange method managed to stick to the surface of the bin without losing any balance and kicked Naruto in the stomach. The young blonde landed squarely on his butt. He looked up and managed to roll just in time as the ninja threw shuriken and him. He continued to roll until he was on his stomach in a semi-crouched position and began to run. But was quickly grabbed by his collar and slammed into the wall, pinned by the man's hard elbow on his neck.

Naruto began to sweat profusely, this was what was known as…_fear_.

"You filthy demon, I have you now. No one will save you from my wrath. This village should've killed you a long time ago! Yet, like idiots because of that senile old man, allowed an abomination like you to exist. But now, you will die! Right here! Right now!" the man cackled as he continued to rant. He was obviously in hysterics.

"Please sir, just let me go, I-" Naruto couldn't finish as a hard backhand struck his cheek. Besides the constant sting it gave off, out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto could see a tinge of red.

"You piece of vermin, you don't have the right to beg for your life, not after all the lives you've taken! You killed my parents, my uncles and aunts, my whole family except my sister!" yelled the man.

Naruto now came to the conclusion that this man was definitely insane. Naruto quickly looked around, the man's ranting was leaving holes in which he could attack and use to escape. He slowly shifting his right arm, and as the man kept yelling about who knows what, Naruto jabbed his finger into his eyes. The man screamed in pain, weakened his hold on Naruto, which allowed the young boy to push off his elbow, land on the ground and begin to run away. Naruto tripped, as he landed he couldn't believe he'd trip on a flat surface until he looked at his legs and noticed the very emaciated string of ninja wire.

Naruto tried to get up again, but had to stifle a yelp of pain as the man, slammed his foot onto Naruto's back.

"Little bastard, that hurt like hell. So you like to hurt people's eyes huh?" The man lifted his leg, grabbed Naruto, and slammed him on the ground again, this time on his back. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch and slammed it into Naruto's right eye, but that wasn't enough, as he began to carve out Naruto's eye. Naruto's scream of pain and terror reached the outside, and Naruto heard voices coming closer but as people came to look at what was happening, he began to hear words like 'demon', 'he deserves it,' "I wonder who he lost?'

Naruto's scream only became more high-pitched, as he saw the man gingerly pick up his eye and actually opened a flap in his mask, and began to devour his eye. Naruto lifted his arms and placed it over his left eye in fear of what would happen, but left his middle totally open and was given a hard kick to the gut. It didn't end, as the man began to copiously beat him, and beat him. The pain was intense, and all around, until Naruto passed out from the pain into the serene bliss of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his _eyes_, the keyword was eyes. He was sure that his right eye was eaten by the masked assailant. He quickly felt the urge to purge his stomach of whatever contents it once held. He found however that he couldn't. On a deeper pondering, Naruto wondered just where the hell he was located. He noticed that he was in something that was akin to a dark cavern of sorts. Naruto turned to side, but saw nothing but darkness for what seemed to be an eternity, he then turned to the other side; the same thing awaited him.

Naruto wished that there was some light here and as if powered by his thoughts, the dark cavern became lighted up by torches on the walls. Another quick assessment and Naruto restated his earlier presumption; he was most likely in a sewer of sorts. Strangely, it certainly didn't hold the scent of human feces and other wastes that had become associated with sewer systems.

Naruto also noticed that this sewer only headed in one direction, since sewers were more like intricate mazes than anything. Naruto decided he might as well explore this new area.

He continued to walk for what seemed like hours, yet he felt no fatigue. As he moved on, he noticed also that the pathways of this sewer became larger. After more oddly un-strenuous walking, Naruto ended up in front of a cage. Naruto's eyes gapped. Based on his own height, and this cages height, he guessed if measured by water units, this cage would've been several thousand leagues. Whatever this cage held must've been quite _large_no humongous would've been a better word to use to describe the creature

At the same time as Naruto pondered on the size of the bound creature a gigantic clawed paw came within striking distance of him. Naruto would've shown fear but was too surprised to show anything. A harsh laughter erupted from the still silence of the sewer which was also a cave. The gigantic paw retracted back into the cave and the huge beast lowered its head to the seeing capability of Naruto.

"**So…you are my tenant?****What a useless wretch," **said the beast.

Naruto looked at the creature, _'tenant_?_'_Naruto wasn't sure how to approach the subject but he decided that he'd best be polite and civilized in his conversation with it, "Excuse me sir, but just…who are you?"

The creature gave a smirk, **"Why, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. After all I am the great biju, the nine-tailed fox that attacked your village ****six**** years ago."**

Naruto quickly scanned this into his memory reservoir, he remembered from his birth records, and it complimented the concise date of the attack on the village six years ago. It all added up.

"I assume, then, that I am correct in thinking that you are the oh-so great Kyuubi-_sama_, and I am a jinchuriki, a human _sacrifice_, being used to hold you at bay?" said Naruto, all traces of politeness gone and spoken with a hardly controlled venom.

The Kyuubi laughed, "**Watch your tone boy,**** nevertheless, you are correct.**** I am THE Kyuubi." **

Naruto lowered his head, his bangs completely covering his eyes.

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, **"Weak boy, I know of all the heartache**** you have felt, but know this. ****I am not someo****ne here to be your father figure, friend, or someone concerned about you in general****I feel absolutely NO regrets for what I've done and I have no plans to make amends with you.****That fool of a Hokage thought**** imprisonment could change my ways****, bah! As if****"**

Naruto raised his head, white-hot rage boiled to the surface, "I didn't want your pity you vile bastard of a beast!"

"**Good, because I already said I have no i****ntention of giving you pity. ****I am only here to help you****, but only for the benefit of my own amusement****You wish to change t****his rotten world, just as I do.**** You wish to do this through becoming the kage of this pitiful ****village. ****However, even you, know that such a dream is **_**impossible**_**This village through their prejudice would never allow **_**you**_**, m****y jailor to become their leader,****"**the Kyuubi said and true to his word, there wasn't a hint of sorrow.

Naruto clenched his teeth, the Kyuubi was absolutely right, his dream was impossible and now he was disadvantaged, even though it was pretty minor if he could train his left eye to see better so that he could hand kunai and shuriken fights.

The Kyuubi smiled, **"I am willing to make my dreams become a reality thr****ough you. ****I shall give you a brand new eye which will be equipped with special properties that al****so go inside your left eye too.**** All I ask is that you train, get stronger and change this**** world by any means necessary! ****It was both our dreams but you have the chance to make it true!"**

Naruto left gaped his mouth like a fish, "A new eye. You're going to help me?"

"**Hmm, thank you for reaffirming my views that you are an idiot, as only an idiot repeats what has been told to them instead of processing the information quickly,"** the Kyuubi replied.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, "What special properties will this eye have?"

"No time to explain right now, it seems you've been found by that shitty old geezer."

Naruto was about to retort his blatant disrespect about the Sandaime, but kept his mouth closed as he felt the familiar embrace of the man that had become like a surrogate grandfather to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eye, and the first thing he did was scowl. The familiar bland white tiles told him he was in the hospital. His hypothesis was proven correct as he all sorts of medical equipment, including defibrillators and ointments and other medicines on the bedside counter. He noticed that he felt something thick wrapped around his right eye socket and continued on around his head, but didn't cover his left eye.

_'Kyuubi, are you there?'_Naruto didn't call him out as he reasoned that if the creature was in his head, there was no need to talking. Before the fox could've answered, if it was planning on answering, the door opened. At first Naruto was alarm, maybe the assailant had come to finish him off; it wouldn't be the first time either.

He was of course relieved that instead of a masked man, the kind wrinkled face of the Sandaime welcomed him. But he quickly became alarmed again, as he was in ninja country, this man could be using a henge to get to him; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Naruto, you're awake-" began the old man, but was cut off as Naruto said, "Stay back, you may or may not be the _real_ Sandaime."

The Sandaime blinked a few before sighing, the boy had rights to be suspicious, he put his hand in his pocket, at times like this; there was only one thing that could prove who he really was. He pulled a jumbo cup of warm instant ramen.

Naruto's eyes bulged as he happily tried to jump out of bed to get to the ramen, but quick as a flash the old man appeared right in front of him and gently placed him down on the bed. If Naruto had any vice, it would be his unusual addiction to ramen. He never showed any of his likes to the general public, as people often tried to destroy anything that caused him happiness. So, only Sandaime knew that much about him, and always brought a cup of ramen as proof of him being him.

He opened the cup and brought out some chop sticks and placed the cup in Naruto's awaiting hands. He brought a cup of ramen for himself as well.

"Itadakadimasu (I hope that's right)!" they both said. While the Sandaime ate his slowly and carefully, Naruto ate his like a ravenous dog starved of food for days. The Sandaime smiled happily, but knew Naruto would as that dreadful question. The _why does this always happen to me and only me_ question.

Halfway through his cup, Naruto slowed down, "Old man, why does this always seem to happen to me? Just what exactly did I do to deserve this? Is it just my meager existence that infuriates the other villagers so?"

The Sandaime frowned; as usual Naruto spoke with no emotion what-so-ever, a sign that he'd grown accustomed to the treatment. He still remembered the first time; Naruto was only 3 and very confused as to what happened. By the tenth time, he was in hysterics as to why this happened only to him, why no one seemed willing to help except him. After the thirty-somethingth time did Naruto cease showing any outward sign of distress.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I truly have no idea," the grim and aged man said; sometimes he wondered which was more cruel, to tell him why he was hated or to just leave him be in the dark, and let him feel that his existence was the cause of so much pain.

"I see," Naruto sighed and went back to eating his ramen, but after a few minutes he looked up again and stared at the old man, "Old man, why do you continue to lie to me and fabricate your ineptitude of the situation."

The Sandaime's eyes widened, he could _feel_the anger and it started to border on a murderous rage. Before he could speak, Naruto raised a hand to silence him. Despite such rudeness to an elder, Sandaime remained silent; if it had been anyone else, Sandaime would've whopped their sorry little asses granddaddy style, but not Naruto.

"I met a very interesting person today, more specifically an interesting _fox_; a quite _massive,_ interesting fox to be exact. It finally made sense, the mutterings of 'demon' and other _unsavory_ terms for me. My only question to you is why did you lie to me for these few years, did you believe me too immature to handle such information, or did you believe me to negligent and stupid to grasp such a thing?"

The Sandaime decided not to choose his words, he'd tell him the specific truth, "When my successor and dear friend, Minato Namikaze, or as you know him, the 4th was bordering on his death bed, he had requested that his home, this village treat you as a hero, as you kept that monster at bay. I think he may have known a little that his dying wish wouldn't be fulfilled, but he didn't speak it. I gave the villagers a chance to prove him right and treat you with utmost respect and care. But it was apparent from even 30 minutes after you were announced as the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, it wasn't possible. Numerous attempts were carried out when you weren't even a day old. It was hard for me to find you suitable protection. It was then that I declared the law that banned people from speaking you as the Kyuubi's jinchuriki or face severe punishment; I had hoped if they didn't get a chance to speak to each other and create a mob mentality that you could be safe and also that without such a chance, the younger children wouldn't grow to assimilate their parents hateful ways. It seems I was wrong on _both_ accounts. I've seen the mistreatment of both young and old, and…" the Sandaime lowered his head.

Naruto finished his bowl, crumpled it and threw it into a nearby bin with perfect accuracy. He laid down on the bed and turned his head to the side, facing the window and away from the Sandaime.

"Leave me be," was all he said. With that the Sandaime, quietly left the room.

Naruto had decided the Sandaime's answer was sufficient enough, but his real reason for ending to conversation was he wished to speak to Kyuubi. But a large part of him was genuinely angry with not only the Sandaime but this infernal village. He's eyes narrowed at the mention in his mind of this village, and realized that there were 9 bijus meaning 8 other people had faced the same kind of discrimination that he had faced in this village.

_'Kyuubi!'_ Naruto yelled in his head, _'What are these powers you__'__r__e__ bestowing upon me?"_

**"Silly human, I'm not giving you any power of mine. The eye I'm giving you regenerated eye regenerated but shall also be possess****ed by the spirit of the Cerberus Eye. ****If you're wondering, Cerberus was-"**

_'I know who Cerberus was!'_Naruto irritably thought and began to recite, _'__Cerberus Eye was a __supposed __myth__, most say it's a true story __from way back about a man on the way to escaping Hades, however, he was met by Cerberus, but years __as __a dog charmer enabled him to trick Cerberus into giving him his eye." The eye like the owner had three distinct "heads" __which were __actually __three cir__cles that encircled the pupil. __Each circle gave the man one ability. With the eye he managed to escape the underworld and Hade's wrath.'_

Kyuubi nodded his head inside Naruto, **"Good good, you're well versed; however, that myth is absolute bullshit that I happened to have made up way back to mess with human heads gullibl****e to believe it and spread it. ****As if Cerberus would give anything, he's a taker."**

Naruto sweatdropped at this and wondered how many other myths had Kyuubi started to meddle with people's heads.

**"I'm going to regenerate your eye then pass along some demonic chakra to cau****se it to be like "Cerberus eye.**** It will have three circles encircling your pupil and each one gives you ****a power that you will give it. ****These three powers of course have to be in a realm of possibility. ****Also, you have to create these powers now, you can't decide like a decade later because in order for the power to take place it needs to**** be put in as soon as possible.****The demonic chakra will also spread to your chakra network and ****thicken**** them****, you already had more chakra than most people your age but it will be even more****Of course it'll be your chakra that will be generated; I won't be helping in the slightest. That is what I plan on doing,"** the Kyuubi said.

Naruto pondered this; the benefits _seemed_to outweigh the negatives. Naruto decided, _'Kyuubi I agree_._'_

As soon as Naruto gave his consent, he felt a tiny tinge in the pit of his gut and then it exploded outward into a surge of pain. Naruto began to writhe in throbbing endless pain. He tried to stifle a scream but it was so intense that he gave up and began screaming his lungs out. He felt a twisted movement going on in his right eye socket. He felt his chakra pathways stretching beyond their normal proportions; how he could feel this he had no idea, it probably had to do with that sadistic fox.

In his writhing, Naruto fell off the bed and onto the cold hard floor. He continued to twitch and scream. It went on and on, until it started to gradually reduce in severance and then stopped. The pain seems to be gone Naruto noted, but he could still the actual relief after it stopped. He wheezed heavily, drenched in sweat. He shakily stood up and clamped one hand on the bedside and the other he used to look at the clock on the bedside; it read 3:26 A.M. Naruto stared in shock, based on the sun's location when he was staring at the window would indicate that it was around 7 P.M. so that meant he'd been writhing and screaming for something close to 8 hours. He wondered why no one came to help, he deducted that either the Kyuubi had done something that made the hospital staff and patients unable to hear, they just genuinely didn't hear anything, or they heard but didn't give a damn and didn't do a damn thing either. He scowled as he decided it was probably the last option.

**"Well, are you going to check out your new eye?"** said a voice in his head. Naruto was so out-of-focus that he was startled and didn't realize that it was just the Kyuubi. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure but he managed and shakily walked toward the mirror. He stopped in front of the mirror and unsteadily began to unravel the bandages around his head. It took nothing but a few seconds to get if off, he noticed sadly that his eye looked absolutely the same, never mind the relief he felt that his eye was back.

The fox noticed his contempt and decided to verbalize his thoughts. **"Idiot monkey, the eye won't just show its true colors, just pump a tiny bit of chakra to get the next step started."**

Naruto blinked, then decided to gather chakra and pumped it into his right eye. The effect was immediate; the eye became black with three simple circles, each about one-third the size of his pupil, all of them were a silver color. Three silver circles encircled his pupil, which was now a bland gray color, with a circle for each silver circle, giving his eye and appearance that the three small circles were orbiting his pupil, and they were all moving too in an orbit.

Naruto blinked again, and screamed happily. He absolutely loved his new eye even though he had no idea what it did. Before he could say anything to Kyuubi, his eye began to glow a purple color.

He then heard Kyuubi's voice but this time he was speaking in a sort of robotic way.

**"Input power for each circle,"** before Naruto could ask how to do that he heard Kyuubi's voice again, **"To input specific power, just imagine the power and as long as it is within a realm of**** possibility it will be put in.**** If not, I'll tell you power can't be supplemented in and to choose a different power.**** And now, insert 1****st**** power into the first circle.****"**

The first one, the one in the closet orbit around his pupil moved until it was directly above his pupil, while the other two continued to orbit his pupil. Naruto though what kind of power he'd like, it'd have to be useful in all kinds of situations seeing as you never knew what could happen. The idea came to him after a few minutes, he then closed his eyes and imagined the power as detailed as imaginatively possible. He kept this up until he heard Kyuubi's voice again.

**"Hmm, something simple eh, yet the way you i****magined it can be very useful. ****Very well, power has been supplemented in!"**

Naruto opened his eye and noticed that pupil had become a golden-yellow color. It then started to move again; then, the second circle, the one in the middle orbit moved until it was directly above his pupil. He then began to imagine the second power also. The Kyuubi spoke again, telling him that his power was supplemented in. This ball became a vivid green color. Finally the circle farthest from his pupil moved till it was directly above his pupil, while the other two moved away. Naruto again imagined the third power in a very detailed way.

**"Hmm, this one is very tricky, bordering on possibility and imp****ossibility but it is possible. ****It has been supplemented in!****All-in-all a good combination of skills, of course what do you plan to do with all this.****"**

Naruto didn't answer as he continued to inspect his eye; he noticed it go back to its normal form. He showed off a malevolent grin, "Kyuubi, I've decided, I _**will**_be Hokage of this village, and using my power, I shall take full control here and then I will change this world rotten world alright; by CONQUERING IT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Naruto knows what chakra is, just not how to use it for purposes like sticking to surfaces so if you were about that, that should clarify it.

Mwahaha ETD chap 1 is done. What did you guys think of it, was it good? I truly hope so. Well chapter 2 will be done next after I update another story. Hehe. I also plan to upload another story, Grim Reaper too! Speaking of which, I've decided to return to the fanfiction world, I got to upload Demon 9, it's been long overdue and Ronin Naruto. I'm back bitches!!!

Finally, I NEED a beta, DESPERATELY!!! Help a man out please? If you're interested please send me an email or something and I'll hire.

Lata/ \ / \

VolpyroHarry ( . Y . ) boobs xP


End file.
